Captain Kirk and Forrest The Unspeakable Disaster
by Michael-Thola
Summary: Captain kirk are flying in space When they reach the EARTH SYSTEM
1. The Adventures Of Captain Kirk and Forre...

The Adventures of Captain Kirk and Forrest The Unspeakable Disaster Written By Michael Thola  
  
"Well" said Michael, "there is nothing to report on the ship".  
  
Forrest a first officer of the U.S.S Enterprise finialy turned in the report on the ship.  
  
"I want the ship at 100% when we pass the Middle Earth system" Demanded Kirk.  
  
Kirk is the captain of the U.S.S Enterprise, he wanted the ship at full potencial before we hit the system. The Earth System Had some strange power source that was able to attract ships in and crash on the surface.  
  
As the days were Going my attenction was focused on the potential of the Ship. When the ship went down to 99.99% The captains Voice just Bellowed at me saying why is it at 99.99%?  
  
I would always say "We are slowly loosing power". "The cause is unknown".  
  
"Well. . . . FIX IT!!" Kirk Shouted.  
  
"It is like some kind of power source or a drain is comming from the Earth System." I said Gracefully  
  
"Well we are going to be there in a couple of Minnites HURRY!!"  
  
As I was walking down the corridor when the ship violently Shock.  
  
"All Officers please report to the bridge!" The Captains Voice bellowed from the intercom. As I rushed from the corridor and ran to the Bridge. When I arrived we arrived At the Earth System some kind of unknown Beam was pulling us into Middle Earth.  
  
"All Systems Are failing except for main power" I exclaimed.  
  
"THEN DIVERT ALL OF MAIN POWER TO THE SHIELDS" The Captain Yelled  
  
"WE CAN'T" i Yelled  
  
2 


	2. Captain Kirk and forrest the bad crash

Chapter 2 The Terriable Disaster  
  
Bam!! The Starship crashed into Middle Earth. As the heavy metel started to twist and the ships momentem started to slow down the ship was discentrating. When the ship finialy came to a halt casaltys were minimal.  
  
"Report" Kirk Bellowed  
  
"uumm" I said  
  
"We crashed on a planet and I have a lump on my head" I said  
  
"Doctor Polaski please report on my crew's statis" The captain said hopping no one got hurt  
  
"captain I have 56 injured with mild concussions 32 with 3rd degree burns and 34 with broken bones" The doctor reported  
  
"Captain" I said, "The main power core is still in working condiction. With it we still have the power to keep us alive.  
  
"That is good to hear" Kirk said nicely.  
  
"But according to our food resurves we won't be able to keep our remaining crew filled for the next month" I said.  
  
"Well" Said Kirk Is there any sutiable areas we could colinate??  
  
"There is a mountain 2 miles north of us but it is a volcano stage" 3 


	3. Captain Kirk and Forrest The Struggle

Chapter 3 The Struggle  
  
After Two days of not being able to contact anybody Kirk decided to move to a field next to the woods. As we were going there we encountered 3 strange looking people. One said his name was Legolas an elf, Arigorn A ranger, And Gimlee A Dwarf. They said that they were after some orks. That kiddnaped some of their friends.  
  
"So that is what those strange readings I am getting" I said, relieved  
  
"What" Said Arigorn, not understanding what type of technoligy we had.  
  
"Forrest" Kirk said, "these people don't know the tecnoligy we posess. If we show them our technoligy we will be breaking the Prime Dirrective."  
  
"Yes" I said, "But these people need it. Look at these Primitave technoligy, Knives, Spears, Bow and arrows."  
  
Legolas offended by calling his Bow and arrow "primitave" He jumped into the argument.  
  
"So what is your weopons" Legolas said out raged  
  
"you don't want to know" Kirk said Pleasing  
  
"oh yes I do" Legolas said  
  
"Fine" Kirk said and Sighed  
  
"see that rock 20 meters away" Kirk Said  
  
"yeah So what, you want a shooting contest"? Legolas said unshure  
  
"Watch it" Kirk said  
  
Kirk pulled out a hand phaser and shot it at the rock. When Legolas saw it disicentergrate he thought it was a wizards trick.  
  
"So what" Legolas said displeased "you are some kind of wizard"  
  
"No I'm not" Kirk said  
  
"I'll Show you how I did it" Kirk said  
  
"Remember the Prime Directive" I said giggling 


	4. Captain Kirk And Forrest:The Time of Hel...

Chapter 4 The Time of Helping  
  
As Legolas, Arigorn, and Gimmly were amazed at the way Kirk was able to make things come out of thin air.  
  
"I am still not beliving" Legolas said thrusting his stuff on his back  
  
"I still think is a wizard" Legolas said giving Kirk a stern look  
  
"Do you want to desteroy Isengard"? I said hoping to get his attenction  
  
"What"! Kirk said looking surprised at me  
  
"I was here 10 years ago" I said sorrowfuly  
  
"Why didn't you tell me" Kirk shouted making his head turn red  
  
"because 10 years ago I had a spell put on me" I said softly and turned away  
  
Legolas who was able to hear asked:  
  
"What spell do you have?"  
  
I murmered a few words and POOF smoke formed around me. Legolas was stunned. He looked at me and said  
  
"your an an elf"  
  
"Yes" I said "It has it's atvantages but . . . back on my earth I can't be seen like this"  
  
"And everytime I use the elvish spells, chants, charms, ect. I am overwelmed with evil"  
  
"I understand" Legolas said "But do you know the elvish language?"  
  
"No, There is such a thing?"  
  
"Shure, I could teach you" Legolas said  
  
My captain finaly came into the world to reality came to me and started scanning me.  
  
"My reading show that you are human" Kirk said puzzled  
  
"Yeah, my human traits can caneoflough my elvish traits."  
  
I went over to Arigorn  
  
"consider this a permaneant alliance between the Captain and me until this threat is aliminated"  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
"My tricorder says you are human 


	5. Captain Kirk And Forrest:The Time of Hel...

Chapter 5 The time of Helping Part 2  
  
Arigorn quickly walked over to me.  
  
"Since you have elvish powers you will be very useful" he said looking at me sternly  
  
As the captain ordered a search of the ship to gather belongings and start planning on were to go. It was six in the morning when Legolas woke me.  
  
"Wake up Forrest" he said shaking me  
  
"I need to talk to you about were you will be moving to."  
  
I groaned and looked at the maps.  
  
"instead here next to the fields of Liesgard you should move to here were you have the river, hill, and mountains."  
  
I sluggishly got up and put on my cotton StarFleet uniform. I went over to the captain and found he was already awake.  
  
"I have over looked the maps and found a better place to move to and it is closer than . . ." Kirk interrupted me and said  
  
"You mean looked over with them with Legolas" Kirk said glaring at me  
  
"He knows this land more than we do" I yelled back  
  
Eventually I won the argument Kirk was tired and was deeply concerned for his crew. At 9 the engineering staff was done taking all the transporters and setting them up outside the ship.  
  
"This will be easier if we just transport everything and everyone." Kirk said with pride  
  
when everything was transported, the captain ordered that the area needed to be built in the Starfleet way and to be ready if attacked.  
  
"Captain I suggest that we build a wall with the phase towers" I was interrupted  
  
"WE WILL NOT JOIN THIS WAR" Kirk yelled at me  
  
"WE WON'T VIOLATE THE PRIME DIRECTIVE" Kirk said once again glaring at me  
  
"Well then, when the dreaded orks come we will just say we surrender, then they will kill everybody and destroy everything"! I said hoping to grab his attention.  
  
When I ran out of the room I ran into Arigorn.  
  
"I herd your argument" He said with a slight elvish accent  
  
"Then you agree with me" I said hastily  
  
Arigorn looked away and then looked down at the dark mud  
  
"Yes I agree but we shouldn't get too hasty about going to war." Arigon said ready to go and talk to Kirk  
  
"Wait!" I cried, "were Legolas"?  
  
"Scouting on the hill over there" Arigon said pointing his dirty finger  
  
As I went over to the hill I realized that Legolas had 2 bows and arrows. Legolas saw me and looked back toward the river. When I arrived Legolas was stern.  
  
"I have been waiting for you Forrest"  
  
(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPE NSE) (SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPE NSE) (SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPENSE)(SUSPE NSE) 


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble on the Horison

Chapter 6 Trouble on the Horison  
  
"You see out there with those elvish eyes" Legolas said coldly "How your captain is stubborn. . ." His voice got angarier and said "Now look Forrest"! He shouted  
  
I looked around and saw a ork army comming with 10,000 men.  
  
"What can stop, them is you" Legolas said looking at me with hope.  
  
"What can I do everything I say to Kirk he yells at me." I said  
  
"What type of weopons you have that can be effective now" Legolas said his hair blowing in the wind  
  
"I guess the energy mortors" I said looking at the heavy storm following the black sheet of orks  
  
"But even though we have the technology to kill them, what we don't have is the power of spells to desteroy Isengaurd"  
  
"Come with me to Rivendel" Legolas said "It will only take the orks at that speed 2 weeks to get here.  
  
"I need to talk with my captain" I said having some doubt about that.  
  
"No, now" Legolas said  
  
Just then Arigorn came up to us and said  
  
"Your captain won't wake up until next week"  
  
"Then lets GO!" I said  
  
I left the camp and rode a beautiful horse to Rivendel.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendel" Legolas said looking all around him  
  
As we were walking I said  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To a libary and then we leave to the hills"  
  
Near the mid afternoon Legolas came out with alot of books loaded into his velvet bag. We traveled until sundown when Legolas decided to stop.  
  
"We should setup camp here" Legolas said  
  
"In a middle of a field?" I said confused  
  
"were else can we practice our spells?" Legolas said dismounting from his horse  
  
"oh no you won't get me to so spells." I said Backing away 


End file.
